Unpretty
by bamboosweetheart
Summary: The war is finally over, peace seems possible for the first time in ages. Naruto is on diplomatic duties with an ever stoic Sasuke Uchiha but where I wonder is our pink-haired Sakura hiding, and why doesn't she want to be found? A bit of a lazy summary eventual pairing undetermined sasusaku or narusaku. I guess I will let her decide.
1. Chapter 1

The war was over the previous Hokage, Madara, and Kaguya were gone, for good this time. For the first time in history peace seemed truly possible the dark secrets were laid bare and Naruto stood as the new beacon of hope. The allied Shinobi forces continued their alliance as medics were sent out to war ravaged villages throughout the nations. Rebuilding for those allied was focused on the hardest hit areas then planned to be shifted to other areas with less damages hit by the war.

Naruto had been sent out on missions to aid and inspire those left behind though nothing could replace the loved ones they had lost what Naruto did offer was hope. His smile reached into the dark places and filled the void and was a beacon for a lasting peace. Naruto wasn't stone however, and sometimes when he made it to some of the more devastated villages his own grief and loss would hit him it was in those times Sasuke would call him "dobe" that shook him out of his depression. Having Sasuke around was a constant reminder to Naruto that he hadn't lost everything, his team, no his family was finally back together again after much bloodshed and tears.

Sakura had remained in the village aiding the rest of the alliance that was too critical to be transported home, and her own shinobi comrades. She worked for three straight days after the war, until her chakra reserves were nearly depleted, saving the lives of every person under her care, she refused to lose anyone else. The war, the needless war had costs too many lives and if she could stop it she wouldn't let anyone in her care die because of it. The misguided beliefs that fueled the war caused Sakura to keep a wary eye on her once rogue teammate, though she still loved him she wasn't blinded by it, she knew he was still an avenger with the new cause of righting the wrongs of the previous generations. His sometimes extreme sense of right and wrong ruled by black in white lettering, how much would it take for him to become a mad man hungry to change the world. She shuddered at her own thoughts and again pushed the measly amounts of her chakra to again piece together muscle and flesh.

It had been weeks and Konoha began to resemble some of its old glory mainly in the fact that it no longer looked like a refugee camp and had the look of an actual village. It was around this time that most of the critical patients in the medical ward were in decent if not great condition that Sakura went into hiding. Most assumed that the medic was exhausted but who wouldn't be after working 24/7 and doing 16hr shifts which ended with being on call when the shift ended. No one thought much of it until they hadn't seen her after a few days. After returning from his recent mission Naruto caught wind of the situation and was immediately seen dashing across rooftops toward the pink-haired Kunoichi's house. He landed stealthily in front of her new apartment, centered in most of the action and close to the hospital. He rapped on the door lightly and waited what seemed like forever but was perhaps only ten seconds. He knew Sakura had been exhausted and was pushing herself to the limit, but so was everyone else and he couldn't tell her stop knowing that he'd do the same in her shoes. But if anything…. Anything happened to Sakura because he neg…he stopped the thought. He refocused his cerulean eyes on the unflinching door, he rapped again the door again louder this time. Pressing his ear against the door he listened and thought about how Sakura would usually be yelling about his lack of patience. He bit down the urge to knock again and his anxiety when he heard the soft shuffling of feet. He grinned ear to ear stretching and placing his hands behind his head. The door freaked open slowly but did not open fully, Naruto was faced with one oh so pale green eye peeking out of the shadows.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" using his normal boisterous tone. Sakura simply stared for a moment before softly speaking.

"Morning Naruto." Sakura saw the worry flicker across his face but there was no way she was going to let him see her like this. He had a lot on his plate and she didn't want to be another worry.

"Eh, Sakura-chan I know it's early but aren't you going to invite me in?" her eyes widened a bit as if she hadn't expected him to ask. Then cautiously she began to close the creak centimeter by painful centimeter.

"Naruto, I'm sorry…I…I really can't. Maybe some other time." She looked into his eyes though she probably shouldn't have because she caught the glint in his eyes as blue orbs held her lone green one. His eyes were hard, she knew he hated secrets and she knew that he knew she was hiding something. But his eyes quickly softened and he grinned victoriously.

"Sakura-chan, your so mean…" he began to pout which worked on Sakura although she would never in a million years admit it. "…I just returned home… came to see my precious teammate and you shut the door in my face." He kicked a small pebble off of her porch and under his breath she heard. "Now your acting like teme." Sakura almost giggled at his childish behavior.

"Naruto…I'm sorry now just really isn't a good time." She surprisingly held firm, Naruto gave a nod.

"Okay then at least let me see all of you…. No not like that Sakura-chan…what I meant was behind the door…don't hide let me see you…. I came all this way cuz I was worried ya know. I'm leaving for Suna in a few hours and it just won't sit right with me if I don't know for sure your okay." Sakura sighed hearing the seriousness in his voice. She opened the door all the way and within seconds Naruto Uzumaki stood speechless on Sakura Haruno's front porch mouth agape frozen in place.

**Finally done with chapter one. 3 drafts later. **

**And 2 mysterious computer shutdowns losing all unsaved work (600 words worth, I know better, sigh)**

**So I really hope its ok after rushing to at least finish this chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto stood speechless looking at Sakura he was at a loss of what to say, or do for that matter. With the early morning light illuminating Sakura's features Naruto could see that her eyes were bloodshot, her pastel green eyes were a lifeless hue, dark bags pulled at the pale skin under those eyes, her lips were dry and cracked. One tissue stuck slightly out of her nostril as if in mocking and her soft pink hair was matted and unruly. A fuzzy white hat sat on her head in a lopsided fashion, it was adorned with soft floppy rabbit ears that skimmed her shoulders, a cream colored hoodie with more fuzzy fabric at the cuffs overlapped her knuckles. Boy shorts adorned her bum and even more fuzzy fabric graced the slender curve of her thighs enclosing each of her toes. The sight was almost hysterical… his cherry blossom looked like a half dead bunny that needed rescuing.

"ehh. You look like death. Like seriously if I saw you in a dark alley at night I'd think you were after my brains."

"Baka you clearly have not one brain cell left in that skull of yours!" Naruto winced and waited for a punch that never came. When he took her in again he noticed that Sakura had leaned most of her weight against the frame of the door her knees looked like they were going to buckle in the fuzzy thigh high socks. It had been a while since he'd seen her look so fragile. It felt wrong to leave her knowing that even her parents were away. Everyone had wanted to help after the war, even the civilians, so Sakura's parents left to aid outlying villages with a few civilian brigades. The brigades aided with things like clearing out rubble to building homes, schools, and hospitals where needed.

"You look bad.."

"You wanna die Naruto? This is the second time in-" waving his hands frantically in front of him Naruto tried to calm Sakura down. Placing his hands on her shoulders and looking straight into the eyes he often got lost in.

"What I'm trying to say is I haven't seen you like this since we were gennin and even then it wasn't to this extent. I-I think I should postpone my trip to Suna for a couple of days." Somehow Sakura found herself touched and annoyed at the same time. On one hand she thought it was sweet that he'd put everything on hold just for her and on the other she considered him an idiot for thinking that it was ok to shrug off his responsibilities. Then she wondered if he still thought she was weak and needed protecting and that thought pissed her off.

"I see. So I'm just a helpless girl that you need to rescue, is that how you see me? No, don't answer that. Listen its okay to worry but you have a responsibility to konoha and the other nations to see this through Naruto. You'll be Hokage one day and every decision you make will have an effect on the lives of thousands of people. When you say you'll stay with me think of what you are involuntarily telling the other Kage." Naruto understood, he didn't like having his responsibilities thrown in his face when he was only trying to help the girl he cared for. He wondered if she really understood what she meant to him, without thinking he leaned down placing his lips on her feverish forehead.

"I understand, you don't have to worry about me, just focus on getting better." He wrapped his arms around her and felt her sink in closer to him and return the hug. Neither thought of the scene they had created, Naruto standing hunched slightly so that his chin rested on her hair, she with her arms snaked around him coming up behind him making the hug deeper.

"I'm sorry Naruto I really don't mean to nag I just worry about you."

"Ne, that's because you care deeply and you take after your parents."

"You must want to die huh, comparing me to my parents to my face." He just laughed his sunshine laugh and gave her a little squeeze and she giggled.

"it's not a bad thing to be smothering, overbearing, or a nag Sakura-chan, when your heart is in the right place. You and Iruka-sensei were the first to show me that kind of smothering tough affection. Its why I care about you so….. a-as a um…. valued teammate. I have your parents to thank for that." he said pulling away and smiling broadly. "I should get going I promised to meet up with Hinata before heading out. I'll be back as soon as I can." Placing a final kiss on her head because he could he hopped off of her stoop and turned away.

Sakura was mush she was feeling things that confused her and her head was still foggy but Naruto was halfway down the street. Hands cupped around her mouth she shouted.

"Naruto please be safe. Think before you speak and eat things other than ramen. Don't brag too much and don't do anything sleazy or I'll pummel you from here to wave country." Naruto paused throwing his hand in the air one in his front pocket he waved till he was out of sight. It was then that the fatigue hit Sakura she teetered as she turned back towards the door. Just as the knob clicked the world around her went dark. Sakura didn't make it three steps into her apartment before passing out. She felt like she was floating on top of gentle waves and welcomed the cocoon of darkness that surrounded her.

_**Sorry about the delay… working**_

_**And thank you for all of the reviews and favorites**_

_**I will update once a month at least, any more than that and I'd be lying**_

_**Hope this chapter was ok**_


	3. Chapter 3

The thick blanket of darkness slowly began to rise above Sakura as if it were steamy haze drifting above asphalt on a hot August day. She tested out her stiff limbs from beneath the fuzzy comforter wiggling her toes to and fro and giving her body a long languid stretch from the couch. The couch, she thought how had she gotten to the couch? The last thing she remembered was the floor in her entryway rushing to meet her and darkness embracing her. Had she somehow managed to get to her living room without realizing it in her still feverish fog, she doubted and dismissed that thought as quickly as it came. No someone had placed her there but who, none of the normal faces that would have eased her mind came to the forefront to relieve the itch of anxiety prickling her skin. She scanned her living room nothing seemed to be out of place, the walls were still a sandy cream, the deep purple area rug beneath the chestnut coffee table Ino had gotten her as a house warming present was in its perfect distance from the couch and loveseat. As always, the living area perfectly framed the wall of shelves filled to the brim with books. In lieu of art work every nook that could hold a book did, it was a rainbow of color sitting on orange-red shelves and side tables.

Then an all too familiar smell assaulted her in the most pleasant of ways, green onion, rice, and what must be the spicy sweet scent of ginger caressed her nostrils. Her stomach began to squelch pitifully as she realized it had been days since she'd eaten anything that would actually stay down, and whatever that delightful scent was wafting towards her it would be worth the risk to eat something. All panic and caution left her at the thought of something hot and fresh though it'd been days since she'd last ate it had been weeks since she'd eaten a proper meal that hadn't come out of a styrofoam container. Sakura sat up placing two tentative feet on the plush carpet, immediately missing the trapped body heat beneath the comforter as she began to place weight on her unsteady feet. Taking just a few moments to right herself she made the wobbly trek towards her kitchen the cold of the wood floors seeping in past the warmth of her socks. When she reached the double wide archway of the kitchen and the stairs leading up to her bedroom Sakura peered into the kitchen, the large pane window over the sink told her the oranges of the sky meant that dusk had come, and she realized she'd been out for at least three hours. The light of the setting sun cast a warm glow on her quaint and cheery kitchen, the walls were a pale blue with ivory crown molding she'd splurged on and white cabinets and stainless steel finishes, were like the skies she'd watched with a young and naïve genin team.

So lost in her thoughts was Sakura she'd failed to notice the figure observing her just out of sight. To her credit he was stealthy and wasn't in any rush to make his presence known as he watched her frail figure slowly move toward the pot of okayu (rice porridge) simmering on the stove, he watched as she lifted the lid of the pot, placing her face directly in the path of the steam and taking an indulgent whiff. She let out a satisfied hum as she slowly closed the lid back over the pot. As she moved to scan her counters her eyes fell on a basket overflowing with fresh produce, more than she could possibly eat before it spoiled, the two wonderful symmetrical tomatoes standing out of the basket in shimmering splendor brought warm thoughts to her mind of a time and place that almost seemed to be a dream. She rolled a tomato around gently again losing herself in thought, a small smile spreading on her lips. He studied the smile on her face and the gentle way she rolled around "his" tomato and the thought that it was more than fruit that he had a claim on in her home. Or was it that he hoped it was still true that what was "his" still included Sakura. He'd heard the rumors of her possibly falling ill days ago but hadn't paid it any mind until Naruto barreled into him on his way out of the village, and requested he check up on her, made him swear he would do it before the end of the night even. It wasn't that he wasn't concerned when the first rumblings of an ill and overworked pink-haired medic surfaced that kept him away, he was confident in her abilities. The last thing he'd wanted was to show up on her doorstep when she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. He didn't' want to risk the still slightly tentative bound that they had started to rebuild, mostly he didn't want her to misunderstand his concern as him perceiving her as weak. She was strong like iron, steady like the earth beneath him, and passionate as a blazing fire but he knew the insecurities trekking just beneath the surface of her sometimes false smile. As she and Naruto could read him, he could just as easily read them, and both of them had always been like open books to his trained eyes.

Somehow in the time he'd been watching her he'd found himself next to her unconsciously reaching out towards her, his hand a mere inch from her face. As if feeling the warmth Sakura leaned slightly near where his hand stayed, he stayed there hand hanging in mid-air unsure of what to do next. Suddenly whirling around standing toe to toe Sakura gasped taking in all the details of his face.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" His deep onyx eyes merely stared into sea foam, the still out stretched hand gently poked her forehead then palm over her forehead he checked her temperature.

"You've still got a fever, go lie down." Her eyes were hesitant as she eyed him, when was the last time they'd been alone, like really alone, months, years she didn't know but she wanted to hold onto these moments with him for as long as she could.

"But I'm not tired." She lied. Sleep could wait if it meant just one more minute just one extra second like this, to replace all the pain and misery of being without him. He inwardly sighed scooping her up in his arms, her head involuntarily resting on his shoulder as her carried her the five strides back to the couch and dropped her down like a hot cake..

"Annoying." He lifted up the blanket waiting for her to reposition herself in a resting position. She did so without a word, she'd seen the quick steely glint in his eye, she knew it wasn't a request it was a command. She didn't want to risk him using genjutsu on her if she didn't comply, she didn't think she could ever go through one again, at least not by him anayway. Gently placing the blanket over her she saw a soft sadness in his eyes that was quickly replaced by his more passive ones.

"Rest. I'll be here when you wake up." With that a weight lifted off of her and she found herself slow falling into the dark onyx embrace of sleep once again.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sakura again opened her eyes there on a lacquered maroon tray sitting on her coffee table was a steaming bowl of okayu, a hot mug mostly filled with what Sakura assumed was shogayu a warm blend of steeped ginger and sugar, and to the side of all of that sat two dainty colored dango. It was a meal so similar to what her mother would make her when she was unwell that her heart ached for her parents unbearably in that moment. Her stomach began making panged cries of hunger as she longed for more than the things her mouth could consume.

"Its not poisoned." Whipping her head she saw Sasuke lounging comfortably on the loveseat adjacent to her, eyeing her with slow dark pools of onyx. A flush crept up her cheeks as she fiddled with the frayed ends of the fabric on her thighs. And it hit her so suddenly that she felt nauseous again, her outfit, the one only her parents and Naruto had seen her in, now Sasuke. She looked like crap, she could feel the over puffed up skin under her eyes, the crust at the edge of her eyes that she rubbed at furiously with the fabric from her sleeve. She was so trapped in her state of mortification that she hadn't realized Sasuke moved from his position on the loveseat until she felt the dip of the couch cushion next to her

"Sakura?" She looked at him, shoulders grazing, eyes locked both searching and questioning the other for answers but too hesitant to ask. Looking down again at her hands Sakura felt the old timid girl resurface and she hated how weak she felt at that moment, so concerned about how she looked, what he saw, and lacking all confidence that it would appeal to him in anyway. She felt utterly defeated, I mean come on how many times had she confessed and been shot down like a rabid dog, far too many times. Yet there was a hope in her heart small and frail that would inevitably spark a fire in her soul longing for the man next to her and no matter what she couldn't shake it. He was damaged, lost, and bitter but all of those things she would willingly take on for him if he'd let her. As time passed a part of her, the logical side began to resent the feelings she had for him, deeming them a weakness that would not only get her killed but make her once again that useless little girl. Because wasn't that in the end what he turned her into with the slightest look, the years would melt away and she was again that girl that only saw him.

"Sakura." Blinking at the annoyance in his voice she took in the sight of him his noble features, the straight and proud nose, the lips she'd dreamt of touching with her own, the perfect brows, and chiseled chin. She'd been drinking him in never breaking contact when she felt the heat of his chin on her palm, when had her hand moved. He'd flinched beneath her palm slightly his eyes both hard and soft holding a quiet determination behind them. He was hot she realized, hotter than she'd ever thought possible under her skin, where Naruto was warm like the sun Sasuke was hot like an inferno, sweltering heat dripped off of him like pools of molasses. Her hands roved the planes of his face, pushing back the soft hairs at his temples, her eyes fell to his lips and she felt him hitch in a breath. The slight blush creeping its way towards his cheeks was her only clue that he was as aware of her as she was of him right then. If there was a time to be bold it was now, whatever happened she'd just blame it on the disorienting fever. She leaned in her nose gently gliding over his as her mouth stopped a mere centimeter from his, their breath intermingling at their proximity. Sakura's hands were placed on either side of Sasuke's face, her thumbs gently stroking his alarmingly smooth skin there, eyes locked with his, one leg between his thighs almost straddling him. Whatever was going to happen, this was his out all he had to do was turn his head, push her away and they'd pretend she'd never pushed the boundaries of their friendship. But he didn't look away, in fact it was almost as if he was daring her to continue, like he wanted to see just how far she would take it. The realization that he could be doing nothing more than testing her gave Sakura pause, her eyes closed and the distance between their faces went from centimeters to inches as her brain caught up with her. What was she doing, it was stupid she thought. He didn't want her she knew that yet here she was again throwing herself at his mercy. She sighed deeply and untangled her limbs from his, sitting back on the sofa she eyed her soup once more. She felt the shift of weight on the couch as Sasuke stood. She couldn't read his expression and if she didn't know better the way his shoulders slightly slumped and his hand raked through his hair she would have thought he was disappointed. They didn't say anything for a while he just stood there watching her as she watched her soup and the steam dance above the bowl, watched as she took the first sip of shogayu that warmed the center of her constricted chest. It was only when the contents of her cup were empty that Sasuke moved towards her front door, she wasn't surprised that he was going, it was how things were with them, he always left and that would be something that never changed.

"Don't just drink the tea, have some of the okayu as well. You look as though you haven't eaten in a while, and your fever is starting to break but I'd still take it easy. I know you can take care of yourself but not when you put yourself at the bottom of your priority list Sakura." She sat in silence clutching the mug to her chest, he was giving her an out. Telling her to blame her actions on lack of nutrition and the fever.

"Thank you, Sasuke." She'd left off the suffix which caused him to arch a brow but nothing more. She slowly curled in on herself, half way out of the door Sasuke turned towards her.

"I'll be back tomorrow with medication just in case the fever doesn't break tonight." She nodded and waved him off. When the door shut she realized with it the electrifying tension had left the air as well. For what felt like the millionth time she'd worn her heart on a sleeve that he'd taken it and tossed it aside. Maybe it was time to let him go, he knew where home was, he wasn't at risk of going insane, wasn't that what she wanted for him. Could that be enough for her, as the tears escaped her eyes she fell into a fit full sleep of birds chirping and a mind numbing pain in her chest.

_**Thank you for all the follows and favs**_

_**An apology chapter for being behind**_

_**Thanks everyone**_


End file.
